Reverse Of The Curse
by Sanrio-chan
Summary: This is about Breezy, a girl with the Sohma curse in reverse! Read at your own risk. Not my best work. Gets super random. HaruxOC
1. Oops! Sorry!

Reverse Of The Curse

* * *

Hey! It's Sanrio-chan! I know, I know...I said that I wouldn't do multiple fics at once...so I lied. I was trying to not do that because I didn't want to confuse myself, and I didn't want to confuse you guys either (and gals). How I would confuse us? I'm going to use Lauren in all of my fics, that why (only she'll have a different name every time so that I don't confuse you. This time her name is Breezy)! Every time, she'll a **_little_** different. In this fic, she still has all of those powers from "The Curse I Never Had", but the curse is different for her. (like it wasn't the last time...) I'm not going to tell you in the intro because you'll find it in the story. **Oh, you'll be completely lost if you've never read The Curse I Never Had, just to let you know.** Now, let's begin out lovely disclaimers.

* * *

Guess what? I don't own Fruits Basket...still! But...if you can somehow get a hold of it for me, I'd be really happy! But, I'm really doubting that, so don't bother. It would cost millions of dollars anyways...

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They always will in just about any fic because I can't make money off of them and neither can you. That a way, nobody can sue me! Are you people happy with me? Okay, on with the story that you want to read so badly that you're reading all of this non-essential things up here that make no sense what-so-ever and I'm just babbling and babbling in all of these run on sentences just to take up more room and I think that I'm shutting up now...

* * *

Chapter 1

Oops, Sorry!

* * *

Breezy's POV

* * *

Well, hello there! This is about how I dealt with my curse, well, my end of the curse. Here's how my story goes...

* * *

When I saw my brother Yuki, I ran up to him and hugged him. I hadn't seen him for a week because I had been at the Main House. He wasn't going to be happy when I released some information on what happened.

"Yuki-kun," I stammered, "It was Akito-sama."

Just by saying that, he knew what I meant. "What!?"" he yelled. "How could he do that!? How could Hatori-san let that happen!?" I'd never seen Yuki-kun yell like that before. It was odd and rather nerve racking. I never knew that he could get so mad just because Akito had used the whip on me...again. It happened practically every time I went to the Main House, but the reason I went was because Akito had ordered it. During my stay, I was with Haru-chan the whole time until we got separated and I was taken by Akito. I don't want to talk about the rest in this tale.

Yuki-kun probably blamed Ha'ri-san because I also had to get my weekly check-up because of weak bronchial tubes and frequent asthma attacks. I can see why he's mad, but it's just not like him to yell, scream, bellow, or anything of the sort. He sometimes loses his temper and goes outside, but that only happens once every five blue moons. I was surprised and so was Haru-chan. He had followed me back to Shigure's house to be sure that nothing bad happened to me. Tomorrow after school, Ha'ri would pick him up because if he didn't...Haru-chan would get lost.

I'm not sure if anybody knows, but Haru and I love each other dearly. We can't afford for anybody to know because if Akito were to get wind of our love, he'd probably kill me, and even Haru. I don't even want to see my Haru-chan hurt, so I always make sure that we're always quiet about that stuff.

* * *

As Haru and I walked up to Sensei's house, we eyed each other. When we came in, we were greeted with open arms. That made me feel a little better about what happened. I went to my room and soon after Haru followed.

"We need to talk," I said eying him again.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I never had talks this serious with anybody, so he felt a little worried...I could tell.

"It's about...Rin," I told him voicing the last word with little sound. _Please no black Haru! Please no black Haru!_, I prayed.

"What about Rin?" he asked with his usual blank stare. _Good, still white Haru,_ I thought relieved. But deep down, he had been fighting with black Haru, trying to not let him out. He didn't want to hurt me on accident. He knew that if he went black, he would probably never be able to remember what he did.

He couldn't fight back any longer. He went black.

I was scared and I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there dumbfounded.

He approached me and I knew that I could expect the worst.

Suddenly, I found my words, "Haru-chan, you know me. It's Breezy-chan, please stop. You don't want to hurt me, right?" I asked with a quivering voice. I was hoping to get white Haru back, but unfortunately, I wasn't prevailing. To him, that was just a tease. There was practically no stopping him now. I just had to wait, and it wasn't going to be a good one.

Even though I loved Haru, it doesn't mean that I'm not afraid of black. I was always afraid of black Haru when he came out. Even if it was to protest me from the other kids at school. I was always scared that he would turn on me, even by accident. That's why I always tried to keep his feelings under control...not to say that I always succeeded. This...was one of those times.

He went up to me and had me backed up a against a corner. This only reminded me of how I always get backed into a corner whenever Akito-sama whipped me. Just by habit, I sat on the floor and hugged my knees.

Just because I had gone lower, didn't mean that Haru couldn't. He came eye to eye with me.

"Haru-chan, please don't so this," I pleaded. I was really scared now and he knew it. He used this to his best advantage.

"How dare you speak of Rin!?" he shouted.

_Why do I have a soundproof room again? Oh, right, I play my saxophone obnoxiously loud,_ I thought.

"I'm sorry, Haru! I didn't know that she meant that much to you. All I wanted to know was-." I stopped.

A silence was between us for a moment. "What did you want to know?" he asked bitterly.

"I wanted to know...if you still remember her. I wanted to know more about her, more about you. I'm sorry that I woke up black Haru."

He regained white Haru. "It's a long story about Rin and I," he stated.

"Bu-wh-huh-You remembered what we were talking about while you were black?!" I questioned. He never remembered anything he did when he went black unless somebody told him.

"If it's important enough...I'll remember," he explained.

"Oh," I said. "I don't care how long the story is, I have to know."

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Haru thought for a moment, as if to clear his mind of all distractions and to find the right words. He began, "We loved each other deeply, just as you and I do. We kept it a secret from Akito, just like we do. Everything was the same as we do, until Akito beat her up. She had to go the hospital. When I got there, she broke up with me, for a reason unknown to me. It pains me and frustrates me when I think of her. You wanted to know and I told you."

I thought, _He must've loved her a lot to love her as much as we love each other_.

"Haru, maybe it was to protect you from Akito. Maybe Akito was the one who planned for that to happen. Maybe, she was afraid that if she didn't break-up with you, you'd be even more hurt, physically. I know that I would've done that to save you, even if it hurt me more than you," I told him.

Apparently he understood, but still had a lingering question in his head, "Breezy? I know that you're cursed...but I've never seen you transform. What animal are you?"

"That's my secret, but one day you'll find out," I replied. And it was left at that until the next day at school.

* * *

We arrived early to school the next morning. There were only a few people around at the time, but it was enough to be cautious in the hallway. No need for transformations.

I was so air headed that morning that I accidentally crashed into a 2nd year boy. A big POOF and in front of Haru was a brown dog.

"Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you," I told the boy.

* * *

Ha! This is not what you think, trust me. If it was real, your jaw would drop to the ground! Well, I'll post another chapter after I get three, here me, three reviews!

Sanrio-chan

* * *

Now it's time for Shimpy and Dallithia!

"Hi! I'm Dallithia and this is--"

"Hey, Dallithia, where's the mustard?" Shimpy asks.

"Shimpy, it's in the fridge!"

"I already looked there!"

"Then go and buy some! Anyway, this is a really good story and I think that you should keep on reading. Shimpy wouldn't know much, but hey, Shimpy is Shimpy."

"I do to!" Shimpy retorts. "Actually, the next chapter is going to be better than this first one."

"Well, that's a start for you. But I too know that something interesting is going to happen."

"Wow! You are really smart, Dallithia. So, what's 2 x 4 - 6 / 10 equal?"

"It's 7.4."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Anyways, as I was saying...Oh my gosh! It's too late to continue so bye and see you next time on 'Reverse Of The Curse Outside The Story!'" (Dun dun dun)


	2. This Is My Life, My Curse

Chapter 2

This Is My Life, My Curse

* * *

Last time on Reverse Of The curse - Breezy got beat up by Akito, Haru went black, and now there's just been a big POOF. Please say that no one saw!

* * *

I'm very sad right now...I have a lovely flamer on my trail in both of my stories. Here is what they said:

I hate Mary Sue's

Grow up, you'll never have a Sohma, nor will you ever be a Sohma. Stop wasting space with your dumb dream!

And you actually wrote not one dumb Mary Sue, but two. You poor thing!

These weren't very nice things to say...so I took them down off of the reviews. They didn't leave me a pen name, email, or anything...so I'm venting here.

* * *

I bet you can't guess what I'm about to announce...

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!!!!!

Was I right? Didn't think so...well, ignore me and read!

* * *

Breezy's POV (Ha! Bet you didn't guess that either! What? I'm wrong again? Fine! Be that way! Just kidding...)

* * *

A brown dog stood before Hatsuharu with me standing next to it.

"This...is my curse," I announced to him. He was so speechless that he didn't do, or say anything. We just stood there until the boy turned back. I had to suppress his memories right there and then and he then continued doing what ever he had been doing before I ran into him. (A/N: Like I said before, to understand what the heck I'm talking' about, read The Curse I Never Had so you won't be confused)

"You see, Haru-chan, even Yuki-kun doesn't know. I'll tell him later...at home. The only people who do know are Akito, Hatori-san, and my mom and dad. When ever I hug a person of the opposite gender they transform into their zodiac year. Now you know my life, my curse," I explained.

"Now I know why you didn't want to tell me. That is odd, I have to admit, but why didn't you tell your bother?" he asked.

_Why didn't I tell my brother?_ I asked my self. "I'm not sure, really, but he'll soon find out." That was enough lallygagging, we needed to go to class before the hallways turned into a zoo. Haru could tell that I wanted to go to class, so we went.

* * *

After class, we went to lunch, but today I wasn't hungry. I sat around and talked to everyone. I wasn't about to tell them all then. It wasn't the right time and definitely not the right place. When lunch was over, we all went back to our classes and didn't talk to each other until we got home.

* * *

When Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and I got to Sensei's house, I asked them to all sit at the table. (A/N: Haru got picked up by Ha'ri back at school if you were wondering where he went)

I began to explain my curse. "Well, you see, my curse is in reverse. Whenever I'm hugged by somebody of the opposite gender, they transform into their zodiac year. It happened today. Just ask Haru-chan if you don't believe me, he was there. What I mean is...it happened today. Don't worry! I suppressed that 2nd year's memory. Although it scared Haru-chan out of his right mind."

They all looked at me like I was crazy. _I should've expected this_, I thought.

Yuki spoke up, "You mean nobody knows about this?"

"Well, Ha'ri, Akito, and mom and dad know and earlier Haru-chan found out. Oh, and now you know," I stated.

"Why didn't you tell me, Breezy-chan? I'm your brother," reminded me.

"You know, Haru-chan asked me the same thing. I'm not sure why...Oh! Now I remember, Akito said...not...to..." I trailed off remembering Akito telling me to keep it a secret. I was only a small child then, but I remember it was clear as day. I was scared. Since then, I had distanced myself from everybody, afraid that I'd be forced to suppress their memories. It would be hard to get close to anybody who wasn't family. I lucked out that I love Haru-chan and he loved me, too. He was the person I was closest to, even closer than my own brother, whom I love dearly. (A/N: In this story, space and time continuum is still intact, so Breezy had memories of her past.)

"I see," said Shigure, the 'Master Novelist'. "That does explain a lot."

"Really?" questioned Tohru.

"That is what he said," Kyo reminded her.

"What I mean is, why Breezy's teachers all tell me that she completely spaces herself from others. They all say that the only people she even dares to get close to are family. I originally thought that it was because she was afraid of transforming, but she was actually afraid of others transforming." Shigure looked rather relived that I hadn't just been over-protective of myself.

"He does have a point," said Yuki.

"How about we just forget about it and have dinner," I suggested.

"Good thinking," said Tohru. It was settled, we were just going to pretend that they never heard that until it would become a concern.

* * *

The next day at school was a Friday, two days from the weekend. I was a little edgy because I was going to spend my time with Haru-chan. We had a few things planned out. Nothing too special, but it was Haru-chan's birthday. I loved him so much that I'd do anything for his birthday. Nothing against Yuki-kun, I'd do anything for his birthday too. But, Haru-chan's birthday is special to me. I had something special to give him, something that he can't forget, something in irreplaceable, something that I won't forget either.

* * *

There're a a few things that you guys could be thinking special thing will be, but only one of 'em is right. You'll love it! Well, I have a bit more homework than usual and I've been bribing myself lately with things to go faster, just for you!

Oh, I need 3 reviews to post another chapter! I can bribe myself and you!

Sanrio-chan

* * *

Here's the Shimpy and Dallithia showing!

"Hey there! This chapter was good, wasn't it? I think that the next chapter will be even better. How about you, Shimpy?" asks Dallithia.

"I don't know, Dallithia. This chapter was really, really good," says Shimpy.

"Shimpy! How could you say that about 'Reverse Of The Curse'!? (dun dun dun) The next chapters are always better than the last."

"Meowth, that's right!" says Meowth coming in.

"Hey, buddy. You're in the wrong story."

"This isn't Pokémon?"

"Nope. This is 'Reverse Of The Curse Outside The Story." (dun dun dun)

"Right. Whatever, bye."

"What a strange little character. Don't you agree?" asks Dallithia.

"Resh."

"Get out of the food!"

"Before she kills me I better say this: See you next time on 'Reverse Of The Curse Outside The Story." (dun dun dun)

"I'll get you!"

"Ahhhh! Help me!!!"


	3. Birthday Surprise!

Chapter 3

Birthday Surprise

* * *

Last time on Reverse Of The Curse - Breezy had to explain her curse to Haru and then to the household. Now it's Haru's birthday this weekend! What is the special surprise that Breezy has in store for him? Let's find out!

* * *

Well, I have to say that that flamer better watch out for my profile. If you want to know what I mean, go and look at it. It's nothing bad, just a little note near the bottom (second paragraph from the bottom) about how these stories are not Mary Sues. I just wanted to prove a point, that's all. When I get a flamer, I always do my best to get rid of them, and you know what? I've only had two flamers for my entire fanfic career, which is about a month. Well, on to this story that you're trying to read through all of my squabbling. Oh, and another thing! This story will be focused around both of the zodiacs. Y'know, the Chinese Zodiac and the Star Zodiac. I thought that it would be a good idea. Now, you can read.

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!!!!!!!! Go disclaimers! Please, sue me! (No, don't! I was just kidding...)

* * *

Breezy's POV

* * *

In the morning, I got up bright and early. I went upstairs only to find out that nobody was awake yet. I decided against making breakfast. It was too early for anybody to be up this early, not even Kyo or Tohru. I decided to instead, lounge around and do nothing much.

When they did wake up, it had been half an hour. Kyo had been a bit surprised at my early awakening. "Why do you always get up so early? Even after what Akito does to you, you're still able to get out of bed. I don't know how you kids do it..."

"Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," I shot back at him. I was bored, so I was just aggravating him. That's how Gemini's are: they get bored easily. Kyo, being a Capricorn, was having one of his bad days where he was jealous, selfish, and moody. Especially moody, and he didn't have to let me know: I could tell.

"Why you little--" he got cut short, as usual by my brother.

"You stupid cat, you're stupid voice woke me up...again," Yuki said.

"One day I'm going to beat you!" Kyo shouted.

"Wait, wait, I think that I've heard this one before," my brother retorted.

"Oh, you've done it now, rat boy!" Kyo was getting more aggressive by the minute. This was also normal Capricorn behavior.

Yuki, being a Virgo, would have this situation solved in less than 30 seconds. It was tuition, a shame that I could always tell what would happen because of their star signs. "Oh, forget it. Even if I did fight you, you'd still lose like you always do. Let's eat."

Tohru had finished cooking breakfast while they had been arguing.

Tohru, being a Taurus, was easy to understand. She just let them be. She couldn't make a snap decision to stop them, that wasn't part of how a Taurus was supposed to be. Besides, they don't like things to change. They like things the way they are. I wished that I could be like that.

Shigure came down the stairs after smelling the food and hearing Yuki and Kyo quibble.

Shigure, being a Scorpio, saw immediately what was going on as nothing escapes their notice. "Having a lovers spat, are we?" he said in his normal tone. He just loved to make fun of them and everybody to be more exact.

When we were all done, everyone went to school (except for Shigure, although he wanted to see all of the high school girls).

* * *

On the way there, Yuki and Kyo quibbled and every time, Yuki came up with a smart and witty comeback. Then I began thinking, _If Tohru is a Taurus and Kyo is a Capricorn...they're supposed to be attracted to each other and have true love. That must be why Tohru accepted Kyo's true form, apart from the fact that she always puts others well being far above her own. This is so confusing!_

By the time we got to school, I had given up on thinking about Tohru and Kyo. _The star zodiac isn't always right,_ I assured myself. _After all, Cancer and Gemini aren't supposed to really acknowledge each other, but Haru and I love each other._ I left it at that for the rest of he day.

* * *

After school, Haru came with me to Sensei's house. We dropped out stuff off and told Sensei good-bye and we left. Haru didn't exactly know what we were going to do, but that was the whole point: he just didn't know that.

(this may not be the best thing that I ever wrote, okay?) We went to a movie (like I said...) and then I took Haru to the middle of the woods. First, he thought that we were lost, but I knew exactly where we were.

Then I told him why I took him here. "Haru, there's something that I've been meaning to give you."

"What's that?" he questioned. He had a glint in his eye that meant that he was enjoying this.

I couldn't procrastinate any longer. "This," I said leaning in. The special thing that I had been wanting to give him was out first kiss.

Haru got the hint and went with it. We stayed in the woods for a while and then went home holding hands the whole way.

* * *

It's one of my shortest chapters EVER! I'm not the greatest writer in the world...okay. I just write what comes to mind and this is what came. Please review. I need 4 reviews this time because on chapter one, I let it fly with 2 reviews, so we gotta make up for that.

* * *

Time for Shimpy and Dallithia!

"Hello again people. Did you like today's chapter?" Dallithia asks.

"I did, Dallithia!" Shimpy says.

"That's nice to hear Shimpy, but I asked them!"

"Well, you never ask me anything."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Anyways, guess what?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow there's another chapter. Isn't that great!"

"Yeah, just peachy."

"Well, I think that it's great. But I was going to tell you something, but apparently, you don't want to hear it."

"What is it?" Shimpy asks.

"Today was Haru's birthday!"

"That's wonderful! Are you gonna sing Happy Birthday?"

"**_Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Haru!"_**

Oh, God. She's gonna sing that song all day now."

**_"Happy Birthday to Youuuuu!"_**

"Are you done, yet?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Yes! Praise the Lord!

"Wow. While he continues...see you all next time on "Reverse Of The Curse Outside The Story"!" (Dun dun dun)

"Thank you Lord! Thank you!"

"Okay. Shimpy, you can quit now. SHIMPY!"


	4. Unexpected Love

Chapter 4

Unexpected Love

* * *

Last time on Reverse Of The Curse - Breezy and Haru had their first kiss! Now they're on their way home, holding hands the whole way...how sweet!

* * *

A/N:**_I CHANGED LAUREN'S NAME TO BREEZY IN THIS FIC AND IT'S STILL LAUREN IN THE OTHER ONE!!!!!!!!_**

I did this so that I would stop confusing you...okay? Nothing else has changed:)

* * *

Well, if you haven't seen my profile within the last few days, then you should read this whether you want to or not. **If I don't get enough reviews, I'm going to take this story down or put it on Hiatus.** Many of you won't like that but I'm suffering my first case of writer's block in my life. I'm not the only one writing this, people from school have been contributing a lot to keep this fic running and this also goes for my other stories. I'll stop at chapter 5 if I don't get enough reviews. Read the disclaimers now.

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!!!! You won't get my money now because I typed that. Fancy, eh? Man, the great things about computers...and the bad.

* * *

Breezy's POV (for all I know...um...no comment today)

* * *

When we got to Shigure's house, we slipped in unnoticed and went to my room. When we got there, Kyo was standing in the doorway.

"Haru, I want to talk to Breezy alone," he said.

Haru didn't think too much of it and left the room. He closed the door on the way out and sat in the hallway, waiting, but not eavesdropping. Little did they know that somebody else was.

"Well, what is it that you must tell me?" I asked as patiently as I could.

"I wanted to say...that I...love...you," he stammered. He got enough courage to kiss me. I was so disgusted because I loved Haru, not Kyo. Just then, the person listening came in. It was Yuki.

"Get away from my little sister!" he bellowed. I had heard him bellow and yell more times than I ever should. He was furious...again. Only this time it was at Kyo, not Ha'ri or Akito.

He started to beat him up and then Haru entered and asked, "What are you two fighting about this time?"

"Haru-chan...I don't think that you need to know," I told him as I dragged him out of the room.

"No, I really think that I should know," he demanded.

"If you insist...Kyo said that he likes me and then Yuki was listening from outside the window (A/N: Breezy has a room on the second floor in this story. Yuki was in tree.) and got mad and now they're fighting," I told him.

"I never knew that he had it in him..." Haru commented. "I thought that it was really loud in there."

"We should go, I'm tired," I said yawning. We went to the living room since my room was a war zone.

* * *

Tohru came in and asked what was going on, because she had heard the noise from where she was in the kitchen.

"Oh, Kyo and Yuki are having a lover's spat," said Shigure coming in. He had one boy in each hand...one was Yuki and the other was Kyo. "I found them fighting upstairs and now they're going to explain themselves and clean Breezy's room up, right?"

"Yes, Shigure-san," they said in monotone unison.

They both took turns telling their end of the story and then I had to tell what I saw and heard. All pieced together, it meant total chaos. A lover's spat...over me and then one I wanted was in love with was luckily not involved.

* * *

Short because of this stupid writer's block! Drat! I need ideas! Email me, please! My email is in my profile (hint! Hint!) Please review! you can review even if ya don't have a fanfiction account, ain't that just peachy?

* * *

Time for the Dallithia and Shimpy showing!

"Hi again. It's me Dallithia. Shimpy is a little busy right now...Welcome to 'Reverse Of The Curse Outside The Story'!" Crickets are chirping in the background.

"Uh...'Reverse Of The Curse Outside The Story'" (dun dun dun)

"Finally. I am here and all still together," says Shimpy walking in.

"That's not so good."

"Why?"

"Never mind. How about this chapter...wowwy! Am I right, or am I right?"

"You're right..as usual," says Shimpy sighing.

"I know, but I think you guys should keep on reading now. Go on and read."

"Yeah, what she said. Go and and read. Don't worry about not seeing us again. We're at the end of each chapter to check up on you."

"Yup. So see you next time on 'Reverse Of The Curse Outside The Story'." (dun dun dun)

"Bye."

"Bye."


	5. Love Triangle Revealed Again

Chapter 5

Love Triangle Revealed Again

* * *

Last time on Reverse Of The Curse - For some odd reason, Kyo likes...BREEZY?! Now Yuki is being overprotective of his little sister and all Breezy wants to do is be with her love: Haru.

Okay, I might have thrown in a big twist...but it wasn't my idea! Remember that writers block that I was telling you about...well, I called up a close friend and she's good with twists. She said to have Kyo fall in love with Breezy...so you people saying, "Wow! I can't believe Kyo loves Breezy!" are thinking the same thing as me. I can't believe that Kyo likes Breezy either...hmm.

* * *

Well, I've decided that I seem to have enough reviewers to not stop the fic:) I'm sure that you're all happy about that, right? I present to you disclaimers!

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you count the exclamation marks? I couldn't....

* * *

Breezy's POV (just remember the name, remember the name. Did you hear me!? Remember the name!!!)

* * *

_I only want to be with Haru. No one else matters at this point. For all I can tell, Yuki will probably kill Kyo since he doesn't want him to have anything to do with me. Then again, Kyo might kill Yuki because of his strong love. I can't stand even thinking about this!_, I thought.

"Breezy, are you okay?" Haru asked. "Is something wrong? I bet that it's Kyo, isn't it?"

I nodded. He started to go upstairs and I followed.

He led me to my room and when I looked inside, it was a ruin. Instead of a talk with him, we cleaned in total silence. I wanted to talk to him. I needed to tell Haru about how I felt so he could help me. Right now he was the only one who could. He was the only one who could keep Kyo away from me. That was what I needed, a protector, and he was just that.

* * *

We finished up and then I broke the silence by asking, "Haru-chan?"

"Yeah."

"About Kyo and Yuki. You don't think that they'll kill each other, do you? Yuki's really over protective of me since mom and dad don't want us 'cause we're cursed. Kyo, I'm afraid that his love is too much. I only love you, but they might get in the way of our relationship...and I know that neither of us wants that to happen."

"Well, yes, Yuki is over protective, but you're his little sister. Kyo just can't realize that he actually loves Tohru. I dunno, maybe I'm just making stuff up, but maybe we need to help him realize that if he's to love someone, it should be Tohru," he responded. "Like how I used to love Rin, bit now I know that I really love you. People can be like that. Well, Rin isn't a very good example. That's different. Well, let's just say that sometimes people say they love someone else because they can't tell or want to cover up that they really love a different person. That, or maybe I'm jealous of Kyo. What you should so is have a little talk with Tohru-kun and ask her how she feels about Kyo. She'd probably tell you and maybe they'll finally both admit to it. Oh, you might consider bringing a tape recorder. I'll deal with Kyo, but Yuki will be Yuki. I suppose that if Kyo were to leave you alone, he wouldn't be so protective."

"Wow, you sure can talk a lot, Haru-chan. But sure, I'll talk to Tohru-chan. Maybe she can help," I said.

* * *

This is short but I needed to update this fic before I went insane...wait, aren't you guys the ones about to go insane? I bet you're happy though that I'm not stopping this one, but this fic will probably be short. I dunno, maybe 10-15 chapters. We'll wait and see!


	6. Randomness Galore

Chapter 6

Randomness Galore

* * *

Last time on Reverse Of The Curse - A little conversation between Breezy and Haru about Yuki and Kyo. That was about it.

* * *

Randomness is going to take over this fic. This will probably be a rather short fic, but fun to write none the less. I was a little depressed when I started writing this chapter, so don't expect too much out of me, but this is a lot longer than the last chapter, that's for sure.

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They smell like new socks!

* * *

Breezy's POV (with randomness, of course)

* * *

Weeks went by since that conversation and the fighting still hasn't ceased. 

"Ya damn rat! Why can't I do what I want?!" Kyo yelled at Yuki.

"Because you are too dimwitted to know anything about love," Yuki answered. It was a rather weak comeback but he had used so many over time.

* * *

I did, however, have that conversation with Tohru. (begin flashback) 

I saw Tohru in the kitchen and talked to her. "Tohru-chan, do you like Kyo?"

"Wha--?" she stammered.

"I know, it's kinda outta the blue, but, do you?" I asked.

"Um, uh, well, you see...perhaps, maybe, oh, ah, YES!" she blurted out.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" she asked dumbly.

"Fire!" I yelled.

"Where!? Where?!" she panicked.

"Pickles!" I exclaimed. (A/N: Ah, randomness)

"You're making no sense at all," Tohru remarked.

"I know, there i no fire and there are no pickles. Just a random moment," I explained. "I'm just crazy." (end of flashback)

* * *

So...I lost the tape. But I know that it's somewhere around here...I just couldn't find it in my oh-so messy room. Tohru insisted that I clean it or have her clean it for me. I have my reasons for her to not clean it. (A/N: Now, now, don't go off and get any bad ideas) 

I knew that I needed to find it, so I set out on a journey to my room. I'd probably drown in the mess or get lost in it.

So, I went to go look and while I was wondering where to start, Tohru came in and asked why I wouldn't let her help me clean my room. "Um...fiure in the kitchen! With pickles in it! Run!!" I yelled.

"What!? A fire in our lovely kitchen?" asked Shigure, who just happened to poke his nose in.

"Don't just stand there! Tohru, your kitchen is swarming with beavers and is on fire!" I yelled, trying to convince Tohru and Shigure to go and look.

When they went to go and look, I saw, finally, the tape. It was right under my nose. I was having a blond moment. I grabbed it and the tape recorder and listened to it. But, unfortunately, I never recorded it. I'd messed up and recorded from where I yelled "Fire!" to where I said "I'm just crazy."

"What did I do wrong!?" I screamed to a blue jay outside my window.

I was surprised to hear a squeaky voice answer me, "Well, you're just weird. Imagine that, a human talking to me. I'm so flattered."

"Who said that?" I asked. "Where are you, Tohru? Shigure? Yuki? Is that you? Anybody?"

"No, it's the wall speaking. Yeah, right. It's me, Jay, the oh-so beautiful songbird. Aren't I pretty?" asked the blue jay.

"Um...well, uh, yes, of course you're pretty, but I thought that you, a blue jay, can't talk," I queried. I was so stunned that a bird could talk to me.

"Well, for one thing, humans don't talk to me very much, so they don't know I can talk if they don't say something to me. Second, about your question. You didn't do anything wrong, it's just that something was supposed to happen at that moment but it didn't. Something or somebody stopped that from happening. If you want advice, go talk to Rayna Rohea. She'll know what to do. Good-bye!" Jay called as he flew off.

"What does hat mean? Who's Rayna Rohea? Maybe Yuki knows. I'll go ask him...but, did I just have a talk with a blue jay?"

"What!? A talking blue jay? Are you sure?" asked Yuki.

"Yes, I'm sure. Do you happen to know who Rayna Rohea is?" I questioned.

"Yes, I know who she is. But I should warn you thats it's not a good idea to go see her right now. Take my advice if you're a good girl," he replied. I'd never seen him like that before. He was really worried about me this time around. He had pushed me aside.

He walked away, very slowly, as if he were thinking about what I had said. Suddenly, he tripped and fell headlong into a bucket of soapy water that Tohru had been using to wash the windows.

"Oh, Yuki!! Are you okay!?" she frantically asked him.

"I left Tohru to minister to Yuki as Kyo collapsed laughing onto the floor. I just walked to my room and sat down on the bed. I was so confused. I wondered where I would find Rayna Rohea.

_Maybe I should ask around at school,_ I thought to myself.

Just then, Kyo flew through the wall to hit another wall and then to go through that wall to the ground outside. I saw Tohru run outside followed by Shigure, who was carrying the first aid kit.

I heard the, talking, "Oh, Kyo, are you okay? Is anything broken?" I distinctly heard Tohru cry.

"Hm, maybe his head?" suggested Yuki.

"No, his brain," Shigure said giggling quietly.

"That's not funny!" Kyo yelled angrily.

I hopped right in the middle of it and said, "Lookie, lookie! A firefly!"

"What does that have to do with what's going on!?" demanded Kyo.

"Absolutely nothing," I replied.

"Then why even say anything?" Kyo yelled back.

"Because I wanted to get your attention. Do you know Rayna Rohea?" I asked.

"Yeah, but why do you wanna know? She's not somebody that people should really go near. She's a 2nd year in middle school and is really mouthy. She's an orphan so she doesn't really have much to live for," Kyo explained. I'm sure, though, that if Yuki were to be the one to ask him that, Kyo would've tried o kill him.

"I wanted to know because a blue jay came by and said that I should go and talk to her," I said.

"You're weird. Blue jays can't talk. I think you were hallucinating. Why don't you go to sleep," relied Kyo.

"B-but...it wasn't a hallucination! I'll go look for him! I'll prove that he's real!"

I ran out to the woods and called for Jay. He came, but I wasn't sure if it was actually him because one blue jay looks like another.

"Are you Jay? My friend Kyo doesn't believe that you can actually talk. Could you please have a word with him?" I asked very politely.

"Hm...yes, I'm Jay. I don't thing that I like this Kyo person. I've seen him turn into a cat and I'm afraid that he'll eat me. I won't tell anyone about his transformation, so don't worry. But I will talk to him if you promise that he won't try to eat me," he stated firmly.

"Okay, I promise that he won't eat you," I said reassuringly.

So Jay went and talked to an astonished Kyo, explaining what had happened. When Jay left, Kyo was about to faint and he staggered off to his room.

* * *

I walked to the kitchen and asked Tohru, "Is there anything that I can do to help with dinner?" 

She said, "That's not necessary."

So, for some reason or another, I started to play with an invisible jump rope.

* * *

After awhile, Tohru announced that dinner was ready. I stopped playing with my invisible jump rope to go and eat. It was a wonder why I was so skinny. Now one would ever know. 

At the table, we talked about various things ranging from the talking blue jay to Rayna Rohea.

After dinner, I had made a decision: I was going to go to the middle school with Haru after school was over, Kyo had given enough hints to where I could find her.

* * *

When the last bell rang, I made a mad dash to my locker and then to Haru's. I had to rush him out the door and down to Yumira Middle School (A/N: I made this up...or did I...?) and waited for them to be let out. 

The bell ran and we didn't see Rayna until everybody else had left. She was just as Kyo described: wearing straight black pigtails and she wore a black girls uniform over the standard pink one because she hated that color so much.

The 13-year-old walked toward us and asked, "What're you standing there for?"

_Great, another Hiro_, I thought. "We're waiting for you," I told her.

"Well, what do you want? You better make it quick," she sneered.

"What you little--" Haru began to go black.

"Haru, not here! You don't want to transform or anything, do you?" I whispered to him. She shook his head. "Good. Well, I'm the one who wants to see you. I had a talk with a blue jay names Jay and he said that you could give me some advice," I explained.

"Oh, Jay? He's a friend of mine. I saved him from an orange cat once. Oh, how I hate cats! Foolish and useless. Lucky they aren't in the Chinese zodiac 'cause they sure don't deserve to be there with all of the other great animals. So, why did he send you to me and about what?" she inquired. (A/N: I have this strange feeling that that orange cat was Kyo...)

"I needed...no, Haru had me bring a tape recorder when talking to Tohru about Kyo. I lost the tape and found it yesterday. I played it and it only had the end of the conversation where I had a random moment. He said, Jay, that things happen like that and that maybe I should come and see you for some advice. So, here I am," I said.

"I know what we wants me to tell you. You see...well, we should find a place to sit."

* * *

Ha! I'll cut it off here. This chapter is getting too long for my liking. I had my editor (obstanleycat) come by and she wrote about half of this chapter. We took turns writing in my notebook and then I had to type it up and you get it. I love the randomness that she added. It was her idea for Jay and to add another OC. I have a bunch of papers that people make me for character profiles and then I slap them into the story. How clever of me:)

* * *

Character profile 

Name - Rayna (as in Ray-na, not ra-nay)

age - 13

Blood type - A

Star sign - Scorpio

Likes - putting her hair up in pigtails, going dancing.

Dislikes - pink, cats

Relatives - twin brother. You'll learn more about him chapter

Weight - 80 lbs.

Height - 4'5"

Eye Color - Brown

Hair Color - Straight black

Background history - She was--wait! You'll find that out next chapter you cheater! Her mouth gets her in trouble a lot and she's not afraid to speak her mind. She's like a girly version of Hiro only a little different. She's not cursed.

* * *

Yay! Another OC. This will probably be the last OC in this story. I only added her to contribute to the on going randomness. 


	7. The Orphan

Chapter 7

The Orphan

* * *

Last time on Reverse of the Curse - Breezy was having many bouts of randomness ranging from flaming pickles to an invisible jump rope. The tape she made from when she talked to Tohru got messed up and then she had a talk with Jay, a blue jay. He told her to go and see Rayna Rohea. Now we're about to learn about her.

* * *

The chapter title does sound a little depressing, but I think that seriousness needs to be added after all of that randomness although there's still more to go around.

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's fun to hold down the shift key and one button for a long time. Sorry, I'm just easily amused...no, really.

* * *

Breezy's POV (with a mix of randomness and seriousness)

* * *

We found a place to sit on a bench and Rayna began talking of her devastating past.

"Well, to start off, my parents died when I was 7. I was put into an orphanage along with my brother, Timiki. He was adopted by an army general and then his foster dad hod to go to war. He had to take Timiki with him. Unfortunately, a bomb exploded and they both died. I was later adopted at 9 by and old lady named Marianne and she passed away last year. Now I'm all alone and my only friend is Jay. I was really down and he cheered me up. He probably wanted you to see me because you were having a rough time too. He wanted you to see how other's have bad times as well. You can try to remake the tape. There are programs. Technically it's not piracy because she really said those things, right? So it's all fair, especially to get someone off your back. There is another option, though. You can talk to Kyo and get him to confess. How I know all of this stuff is my little secret, 'kay?" and the she vanished into thin air.

"That was...weird," commented Haru.

"I think that I'll take her advice, I'll do both. It'll be fool proof like that. Haru, do you think that you could handle Kyo for me? I'll deal with the computer Tohru voice," I said.

"I don't see why not," Haru replied.

"Then let's get to work!" I exclaimed and we went home...to Sensei's, I mean.

We entered the house and stood there, with dumbfounded faces. The house was a wreck inside but looked completely normal on the outside. The weird thing was...nobody was home. We searched high and low and they were nowhere to be seen/ Since it was such a wreck, we decided to go to the main house.

* * *

The main house was in way better shape than Sensei's place. We went to the outskirts of the Sohma compound to be as far away from Akito as possible.

We made it to a small river and sat down to talk.

"Do you think that Kagura did that to the house?" Haru asked.

"I know as much as you know about it. Hey, do you think that a turtle did it?" I asked innocently.

"A turtle? Oh yeah, that's right Miss Random. Well, maybe a mutated one. Or maybe you're using a secret code," he mentioned slyly.

"Oh, really?" I inquired.

"Yeah, maybe it really means hold me because I love you," and he did so. I could feel his warmth spread across my body as we watched the setting sun. The stars came out and we admired the beauty of it all.

Then, under the full moonlight, he asked, "How about another birthday present?"

I put my randomness aside and followed his lead. We enjoyed every second of it: Kissing in the moonlight and holding each other as the night grew old. We knew it was late and we had to go. We went to an empty house at the estate and I fell asleep in his arms since it was a chilly night.

* * *

I awoke from a bad dream because Haru had noticed something odd in my breathing pattern.

"Breezy, are you alright? You were having a sudden breathing problem. Were you running from something in a dream?" he asked concerned.

"You were...being killed by Akito and then he came after me so I ran, but then I realized that I couldn't leave you so I went back and all sorts of things happened. Then you woke me up. Sorry that I worried you," I explained to him.

"No, it's all right. But why a dream like that? Let's get ready to go back to Sensei's, 'kay?" he suggested.

"'kay," I said as I got up.

We left and took our lovely time going to Sensei's. I couldn't help but have some random thoughts.

"Y'know, I've always wondered what it was like to sleep for four months in a row, like a bear. I wonder how much I'd have to eat before I could do that. Have you ever wondered that, Haru-chan?" I asked rather randomly.

Not really. I've just wondered what it's like to live on a farm. I'd like to ask the farmers what I taste like," he replied.

"Hm...I never thought about that. Although, a lot of people wonder what it's like to be a fire fly. Y'know, how their rears light up. People wonder if it might burn...weird, huh? I dunno, I just wanna sleep for a few months. I'm just weird myself," I stated.

"But, I like you this way. My life is never boring with you around. That's something that I truly enjoy about you. Please, don't ever change that," he said.

"Oh, thanks," I replied blushing. "Everyone else just says that I don't make any sense. Especially Tohru and even Yuki. They never believe what I say like about the blue jay. Not even Kyo believed me. Of course, he tried to eat Jay once, but still. Just because I'm a random person doesn't mean that random things can't happen to me. I live in random world where things around me are just as random as I am. Y'know what I mean?"

"I understand. After all, you're my love, my love that I will cherish no matter how 'weird' she is, even if no one else ever believes her, I will," he responded. He pulled me into a deep kiss. "A/N: So much love. Aw, I love it although it isn't the best stuff ever written...I've seen better.)

* * *

We made our way to Sensei's house and we saw that everybody was home. The yesterday struck us. "Hey, what happened to the house yesterday?" I asked.

"Well...let's just say that Kyo and Yuki got mad. Now, where were you two last night?" asked Sensei slyly.

"None of your business, sick bastard," Yuki said. He may've not of known what had happened but he knew that it wasn't anyone's business but mine and Haru's.

* * *

End of chapter. Yeah, not enough randomness in this chapter. I was actually using my brain to write this so that's why. It gotta a little to lovey dovey at times but you'll live. Jut remember, the end is near in the story. Once I wrap this up, I'll start writing more of In The Days To Come and maybe even the sequel to The Curse I Never Had. Just a warning, the next chapter is the last (no lies about it, I've already written it) and it's way too lovey dovey for my liking but I think that I'll live and if I live, the you guys will too, right? 


	8. A Little More Love

Chapter 8

A Little More Love

* * *

Last time on Reverse Of The Curse - Breezy and Haru had a talk with Rayna Rohea and then she just disappeared into thin air...hm. Shigure's house was destroyed and our little love birds had some fun and talked about a few random things.

* * *

This story is coming to an end...like now. At the end of this chapter is a little paragraph long epilogue. Since this is done, I'll be focusing on In The Days To Come and getting the plot for my sequel to The Curse I Never Had more intricate. So far there will be two different sagas but I might add more. For more details, visit my profile. These last few chapters have been long and this one is no different. Actually, chapter 6 was the longest of all of the chapters now that I think about it but two people helped write it. Also, a little part in here was written by Kirokola. I'll tell you when it comes:) This is also the fluffiest chapter that I've ever written so I'm a little unexperienced. I'll talk to you guys more at the end of the chapter, 'kay? I'll even tell you about how my depression is gone now so y'all can quit worryin' so much 'bout me.

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I say this without sadness. Whatever that means.

* * *

Breezy's POV (why? because I can)

* * *

At least the house was fixed now. It was was better than the day before and breakfast was on the table. I thought about all of the things that I needed to do. I had to take Ms. Rohea's advice. 

After breakfast, I signaled to Haru that it was time to start mission get Kyo off my back. We walked to my room and I gave him the tape recorder.

"Test it before you use it so we don't have de-ja-vou, 'kay?" I warned. That was the last thing we needed. I started the Tohru voice simulator on my laptop. It was hard work and I spent the next four hours on it. I had to take a break and eat lunch before I starved to death. Everyone looked so amazed to see me come out of my room. Four hours was a long time, but it was nearly complete. I was lucky though, that they didn't ask what I had been hiding at in my room.

I ate and then went back to my room and continued on. Two hours later Haru knocked on my door and I answered with, "Is it food?"

"No it's a ladybug colored ox. Can I come in?" Haru had gotten some randomness in him.

"Yes and hold the ice," I said.

"Okay." He entered the room with the tape held up high. "I did it, but it was hard. I also checked the tape to make sure it worked," he stated.

"How did you do it?" I inquired.

"Like this," he said and then he played the tape.

"Hey, Kyo. I have an important question to ask you," Haru stated.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kyo asked lazily.

"These are some yes or no questions that may sound stupid," Haru replied.

"Okay, fire away then. Not like I got anything to do anyway," he remarked.

"Are you Kyo?" Haru asked.

"Yes."

"Do you hate leeks?"

"Yes."

"Do you hate Yuki?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Tohru?"

"Yes."

"Are you are gullible?"

"Yes."

"That will be all."

"Yes." Click! End of tape.

"I can't believe he said those things, but it's funny," I said. "So he's gullible. Heh, now that's even funnier!"

"I just added that to see if he was even paying attention. I guess that he wasn't." Haru tried his best not to laugh, but he couldn't hold it back.

"Done!" I exclaimed. "I'm all done, see?" I pointed at the screen and then had the sound go. I had it say the same thing (kirokola now speaking) that had a zing to it. I don't know why though I was just having fun I guess. Dude, I am so weird. All of a sudden the TV popped on and this weird demented chick showed up on the TV. It was sooooo weird. She was a pasty white with long black hair in her eyes. Like, so demented, like, do you, like, know what, like, I'm saying? Well, any who, she was flattened by the TV news station.

The news guys said this, "This just in, the stars have just vanished from the sky."

"Well, duh, like I figured that," Haru said in a sarcastic prissy voice. It was so funny that I just had to add onto it.

"Like, no way?" I asked.

"Like, uh huh."

"Like, you're so totally right, like, you know?"

(end of kirokola's part)(kirokola speaking: Don't know what I was thinking just then. But, it could've been all of the cheerleaders in the back talking really weirdly...is that a word? Well, it is now. I'm so weird, like totally! Oops, I did it again. Bye-bye)

"Okay, this conversation just took a turn down weirdo lane," Haru commented.

"You're right. I wonder why the stars fell outta the sky though," I wondered.

"Some guy probably hit the moon or something weird like that," Haru guessed.

"Yeah, well now we should probably go and do something more productive then talk like maniacs. Like, say, use this voice stuff to our vest advantage," I suggested.

"That's the most productive thing we can do. I'll take Tohru's tape and see Kyo. You take Kyo's tape and see Tohru. I can't wait to see their faces! So priceless," he said thinking out loud again.

"Yeah, we should bring a Kodak camera and have a Kodak moment!" I remarked using the cliché phrase. Hey, it was better than some of the other ones, right? "It's a great plan."

He handed me Kyo's tape and he took Tohru's new tape.

* * *

Tohru was making dinner in the kitchen when I came in, a mischievous smile spread across my face. 

"Tohru, there's something that you need to hear on this tape," I said holding it up.

"Oh, okay," she said. I began playing the tape.

"Do you hate Yuki?" Haru asked.

"Yes," Kyo answered.

"Do you like Tohru?"

"Yes."

I stopped the tape there so she wouldn't know that Kyo had actually not been paying any attention to what Haru had been saying.

"That's...that's something that I thought I'd never hear! That warms my heart and body! I'm so happy!" she said gleefully. She was so happy, dancing around the kitchen, spatula in hand.

"Um, Tohru-chan?" I asked.

"Yes, she answered smiling and still prancing around the kitchen.

"The food is burning," I informed her. She had been so overjoyed that she forgot all about the food.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed. She quickly turned the stove and oven off and took the turkey out from the oven.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I should've said this later!" I said, begging for forgiveness.

* * *

Haru's POV

* * *

I found Kyo outside on the roof. I crept up on him and started playing the new tape. 

"Do you like Kyo?" Breezy asked.

"Um, uh, well, you see...perhaps, maybe, oh, YES!" Tohru admitted.

"I knew it!" Breezy exclaimed.

"Really?" Click. I turned off the tape before my love's randomness change the mood too much.

" I would never of guessed. I thought that she had feelings for that rat," Kyo muttered in complete astonishment.

"So, you two love each other, how adorable," I remarked as he finally realized that he wasn't alone.

"I guess so," he said still half ignoring the fact that I was there.

"So, you love her more than Breezy, or was Breezy just a cover up?" I gestured.

"Guess that you could say that." He was in his own little thoughts so I left him there to think about that news flash.

* * *

Breezy's POV (maybe with some randomness or that love thing mentioned in the chapter title.)

* * *

Haru entered my room, a wide smirk on his face. At least it seems that he hasn't been beaten up by Kyo. _I hope that it wasn't vice versa_," I thought. 

"I did it," he whispered into my ear. The door was locked: he had locked it after entering. He was planning something, I just knew it.

* * *

Haru's POV (I love confusing you guys. It's so much fun!)

* * *

"Yay!" she exclaimed. She was so enthusiastic about everything: it made me long for her touch. (yes, the chapter is about to come into play...) 

I just smiled at that and came closer to her. She wasn't sure of what I was doing or if I was even white anymore so she backed up a little.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I love you," I responded. She got what I was doing in the blink of an eye and wasn't as afraid anymore.

A smile crept across her face. "And I love you more."

Knowing that she knew what was going on, I got even closer and she was just waiting for me to make the first move. She took another step closer and then it was my turn. I moved as close as I needed to get to wrap my arms around her waist and kissed her soft lips. (This is really...well...off the top of my head and it's late at night and it's too fluffy for me write...sorry) We broke away and I saw a blush on her face. She was so innocent. I pulled her back into another kiss and I forced her mouth open and explored her cavity. Our tongues intertwined (this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written and it feels weird writing it...)as she got more into it and became less afraid that I had gone black. We broke away to breath and there was gasping for breath. As soon as we had regained a normal breathing pace, I pulled her into yet another kiss. I ran my fingers though her smooth, long, brown, silky hair. She seemed to be enjoying herself so I began to run my hands down the side of her body. She broke the kiss and swept a strand of hair from my face.

"I love you so much Haru. I hope that we can always be like this ... forever," she said, her voice so soft and gentle.

"I hope we can too," I replied.

EPILOGUE.

Five years later they got married and had but one child that they named Parisa and lived their days to their fullest. Haru became a martial arts teacher and Breezy became an artist. And now their story ends because they decided they needed a more private life. Kyo and Tohru on the other hand...well, go read a Kyoru fanfic for that.

THE END

* * *

That was ..weird. The fluffiest chapter was the end. Aw such sweet little story. Now that this one is done, I can go carry on my other stories and few other new ones. So exciting YAY!!! 

WAIT!! I must thank the lovely reviewers. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!

* * *

Now, more about me and how I got outta depression because I'm worried that some of you might worry yourselves so much that you get gray hairs. Here's what happened: My friend, Pat, wasn't hanging with me and my friends so we all started to wonder what was going on. I took it the hardest because I like him. Then, I found out that he was going out with someone and I felt heart sick. I fell deeper into depression. Then, he broke up with her (stupid girl, no offense, but she was an idiotic cheerleader) and we were all happy. Now, I'm a tad mad because a certain someone (cough)Eric!(cough) made me confess while we were all talking during band. God, I hate it when he does crap like that. So, yeah, none of you wanna know what happened after that and I don't know what happened either except that if I don't ask Pat out, my friends will do it for me without my permission. Dumb bubble invaders! This is my personal bubble and they all popped it. Well, I'll see y'all in In The Days To Come, my Furuba/Armitage crossover. Bye-bye! 


End file.
